The present invention relates to the washing and sterilization of medical instruments, and to an apparatus for achieving both washing and sterilization.
After use reusable medical instruments must be both washed and then sterilized before they can be reused. They are placed into a container at the point of use and then transported to the hospital central supply area for further processing. Typically, washing is performed either by hand using a detergent and mechanical scrubbing devices such as brushes, are in a machine which typically directs jets of detergent laid in water at the device to effect cleaning. The devices are contaminated with potentially dangerous pathogens which require the personnel performing such cleaning to wear appropriate protective gear such as gloves, gowns, masks etc.
After the device has been washed it is decontaminated, which typically comprises a brief contact with a decontaminating agent such as bleach or steam sufficient to kill the most dangerous pathogens such as hepatitis. The instruments may then be safely handled for inspection and processed for sterilization. This typically involves each instrument being packaged in a semi-permeable pouch permeable to a sterilizing agent yet impermeable to microorganisms, or by being packaged into a tray which is then wrapped in CSR wrap which is semi-permeable. It is then placed into and processed in a sterilizer such as a steam sterilizer or a hydrogen peroxide gas plasma sterilizer such as the STERRAD Sterilizer available from Advanced Sterilization Products Division Ethicon, Inc., Irvine, Calif. Such a sterilizer is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,102, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The cleaning and decontamination procedure requires special care. The personnel require protective garb when handling the contaminated instruments, and this presents an issue for the hospital as they typically then must provide a special area for such handling and provide additional air conditioning to such area to compensate for the extra garb worn by the personnel. It is desired that personnel be able to effect cleaning and decontamination without having to manually unseal the container bearing contaminated instruments potentially exposing them to dangerous pathogens.